


Carols

by Eternally_Exhausted



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [3]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: It's Emmet's first time caroling.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Carols

Lucy huffed to herself as she marched alongside Emmet, wondering why he’d decided to _walk_ to The Coffee Chain instead of driving, when the wind was so bitter cold. She was bundled up in a puffy knee-length coat, hood pulled tight over her head, and the most he had on was a jacket that wasn’t all that heavy. She knew he tended to run on the warm side, but this was honestly ridiculous-

“How are you not _freezing?_ ”

_“The snow is snowing, the wind is blowing, but I can weather the storm! What do I care how much it may storm? I’ve got my love to keep me warm~”_

Lucy blinked, staring at him as he continued, completely dumbstruck. That… wasn’t the answer she was expecting. She started giggling, even as she turned bright red in embarrassment at her boyfriend serenading her in the middle of the sidewalk. “Oh my gosh Emmet, _stop_ -”

_“Off with my overcoat, off with my glove- I need no overcoat, I’m burning with love! My heart’s on fire, the flames grows higher, so I will weather the storm! What do I care how much it may storm, I’ve got my love to keep me warm!”_

She started wheezing, clutching at her sides as Emmet grinned at her. “You are ridiculous, I _can’t_ with you-”

“Are you guys going caroling?” They both paused to look at the woman that had stopped to speak to them. “It’s a bit early for that yet, isn’t it?”

Lucy caught the light in Emmet’s eyes, and fought the urge to roll her own in fond exasperation. Of course he would take that as a suggestion, and run as far with it as he could.

“Oh! Oh Lucy, we should do that! It’ll be _so much fun!_ ”

“Larry’s first, babe,” she compromised, kissing his cheek. “I need something hot to drink if we’re gonna be out in this weather for a while.”

“We can start there! We’ll sing for _all_ the shops! I wonder if we can get anyone else to join us??”

“Why don’t we ask when we _get to Larry’s_ , you great goose,” she laughed. “I’m sure _someone_ will like the idea.”

“Yes! My first caroling trip ever!!” Lucy started laughing again as Emmet began belting out Deck The Halls as loudly as he could manage while remaining on key (which was still impressively loud- damn, but her man could _sing_ ). She looped her arm through his, joining him once she’d caught her breath enough to do so. By the time they reached Larry’s coffee shop, they’d already picked up a sizeable group. Despite the one lady’s comment that it was “too early yet”, it seemed plenty of people were already enthusiastic about the upcoming holiday. Emmet was beaming in joy as they entered the coffee shop, still singing.

Larry was so impressed, he offered all the carolers free drinks.


End file.
